


my sweet prince

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Related, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Fluff, Insecure Sam Winchester, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: "Dee... do you think I could be a prince?"
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	my sweet prince

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning Sam's 5 and Dean's 9.
> 
> The ending's taking place after Sam's death in Cold Oak, in season 2.

Dean flipped the book closed, the sound reverberating in the quiet motel room. 

He looked down at Sam, curled up around him, his hands around Dean's waist and he couldn't suppress a warming smile. He put the book away and brought his lips to Sammy's forehead, placing a sweet kiss there.

Sam sighed, burrowing even closer to his brother. Still, something was bothering him, Dean knew.

What didn't he know about that kid?

Dean drew away slightly so he could see Sam better. He had a deep frown etched onto his features like when he was thinking hard about something. Ever since he started kindergarten, he has been way more curious than usual. Dean learned how to spot the signs now.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, wanting to make it better, wanting whatever's got Sammy like this to go away.

"Dee... do you think I could be a prince?"

Dean was left dumbstruck, speechless and for a second didn't know how to proceed. His sweet little brother had just asked him that?

"Uhm... Of course, Sammy, who knows, maybe in another life you actually were." He started, cautious. His brother's innocence was so endearing and it never failed to make Dean think it should be treasured. That Sam shouldn't be tainted with the life they're leading. That innocence should be protected at all costs.

That's why he was here, right? 

And he would make damn sure it stayed that way.

"I don't know, Dean... That book makes it seem so easy, but... I could never go on a quest like that. I'm not strong enough."

Dean frowned, taken aback. "Why do you say that?" He was genuinely confused.

"I just don't feel.... worthy." Sam fidgeted, playing with a loose thread from his brother's pajama shirt. 

Dean's frown deepened. He didn't like what he was hearing. Not at all. He caught Sam's chin in his hand and he lifted it up so that Sam was looking him in the eyes. 

"Don't ever think that, Sammy. You're worth everything. You're my little brother." Dean said it like that was the most important thing in the world. And it was. 'Cause for Dean, Sam was the most important one.

A smile started creeping over his little brother's lips and Dean's heart lurched in his chest. He did that. He made his little brother smile.

"Thanks Dean, you're the best." Sam threw his little, chubby arms around Dean's middle and Dean nuzzled his brother's neck affectionately. He breathed in his clean scent and thought _he's everything_. That was the moment Dean Winchester knew he was done for. 

That his love for his brother would end up killing him one day.

There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep that kid safe.

"Let me tell you something, Sammy," Dean mumbled, his voice partially muffled by Sam's hair. 

"Mhm.. wha'?"

"Even though you're not a prince in this life, know this... You are my prince! And I'm your knight. I'll fight for you 'till my last breath." Dean said and meant every word.

He could feel Sam smile against his chest and he could feel his own heart beating loudly, threatening to burst with all the love he had for his baby brother.

And seventeen years later, on that damned day in Cold Oak that took his whole world away from him, Dean swore he would get it back. He would get his prince back even if it meant he had to march into hell and sell his soul to the Devil himself to do so.

He placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his brother's cold lips before he picked up his sword and marched into battle.

His knight would find a way to breathe back life into his prince's lungs.

Even if that meant eternal doom.


End file.
